Carbon dioxide is a near universal attractant for blood feeding arthropods that vector human diseases. It is the primary attractant used in the standard surveillance kit deployed by entomologists for vector detection and control. The carbon dioxide needed to monitor these pests and for deployment in pest reduction systems is often completely unavailable in remote or foreign environments. APTIV has completed multiple years of research that investigated different parameters in development of user friendly field deployable CO2 generation technology. APTIV now proposes an innovative and unique design concept for a small portable carbon dioxide generator. The prior results of comprehensive laboratory tests, and preliminary field experiments, are being used to inform the APTIV product development team's final concept design. This device, to be fully integrated following sub-component tests in Phase I, will be straightforward to use, ruggedized, contain no hazardous chemicals, unrestricted for air transport and will require minimal training for use. The device is designed to be capable of delivering a minimum of 200 ml/min for at least 12 hours of continuous operation. A bench top prototype will be built during Phase I and tested for mosquito attractancy in collaboration with medical entomologists at North Carolina State University, Tulane University and the Walter Reed Army Institute of Research (WRAIR). APTIV's proposed technology will fulfill the needs of operational personnel. In Phase II, we will build a first article prototype within and deploy this widely for comprehensive beta testing in the field by operational vector control organizations. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE Carbon dioxide is a universal attractant for blood feeding insects, is simply not available for many vector surveillance programs. APTIV has extensively researched chemical reactions that generate carbon dioxide but encountered limitations in productizing these reactions. This project proposes engineering development of a completely novel, innovative, and hybrid design CO2 generator that can be quickly field deployed, easily shipped and kept for long periods under standard storage conditions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]